User talk:64.246.121.114
Hi, welcome to Geek Feminism Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the EMACS virgins joke page. Geek Feminism Wiki welcomes contributions from anyone interested in discussing issues related to women in geek cultures in a respectful, supportive environment. Yes, even men. We do, however, request that you ' ' for yourself, and make edits under that name. This helps keep us all accountable. If you are new to feminism, you might like to read some of the introductory material like Feminism 101, Resources for men, and others linked on our front page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Skud (Talk) 06:38, 17 July 2009 Opinion Moved from Talk:EMACS virgins joke Thayvian 10:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Since this is a Wiki, I went ahead and added my own opinion. I've never been to your wiki, just found it linked from a blog. If this is improper use of the wiki, well do as you will and only your integrity will guide you. But, looking at your analysis, I think the only thing you've left out is what you want done about it? It just seems like some of the bloggers want to defame him. You're talking about the crime so much, that you make me afraid of the penalty. You want him ostracized from the free software community? You want his reputation shattered? And I say this only because you seem to be taking issue with people who have a more moderate evaluation of the event. The guy has done a hell of a lot for the free software community, and no that's *not* an excuse. It's just that, if you want to evaluate the guy, you have to look at him as a whole, and on the whole he has done much more good than harm! *Much more.* In this situation, however, I can see the points of people who take offense at RMS's comments. I hate all the politeness language though, how it was "inappropriate" or "offensive", as if this isn't a judgment that everyone can only make for themselves. But yeah, from my own perspective, I would feel uncomfortable hearing that, and being someone who respects the guy that gives you something to think about, while trying to be fair. For a lot of people, it might be easier just to say that this is all a conspiracy or about astroturfing (and some of it might be astroturfing). But something like this isn't enough to tarnish my image of him. On the whole, I still support the guy, and his mission, and this cause. The cause is bigger than this comment, and it is bigger than this man, and it is bigger than whatever vices he brings to the table. The people that we often come to respect are flawed, often deeply flawed; and if that is too much for you, then all you have left are your own flaws to deal with, and your own stubborn refusal to apologize for them, to even admit how often you are wrong. But then someone less stubborn might possibly be incapable of bringing the free software movement to where it is today. Crazy is a necessary ingredient to everything great. from [[User:Thayvian|Thayvian], this unsigned comment was added by User:64.246.121.114]